


Finally Found

by NighttimeWarrior



Series: DamiMaps December [1]
Category: Gotham Academy (Comics)
Genre: (hand waves over cannon), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, DamiMaps December, F/M, Fluff, honstly I have no clue what I'm doing, no beta we die like my favorite characters, this is how they met
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimeWarrior/pseuds/NighttimeWarrior
Summary: Soulmate AUDay 1: of DamiMaps DecemberI rewrote these two idoits first incounter to fit my AU
Relationships: Mia "Maps" Mizoguchi/Damian Wayne
Series: DamiMaps December [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035024
Kudos: 10





	Finally Found

**Author's Note:**

> link: https://damimapsclub.tumblr.com/post/633640089732415488/everything-you-need-to-know-about-damimaps

When Damian was ten his soulmark showed up on his left wrist. It was an enigma to him. The soulmark bleed into existence on his left wrist, Damian had thought nothing of but to keep the mark covered. It wasn’t until he met Father, that that viewpoint changed. 

About a year into the endeavor Damian was drawing quietly, Titus laying at his feet. The sleeve of his sweater was rolled up, enough to see the tip of his soulmark. Glancing from his sketch of the window back to his arm. Flipping the page. The cuff of his sweater was pulled down, enough to see the full image. It was a map with a dotted line connecting Nanda Parbat to New Jersey. Specify Gotham, the beam of a flashlight shown on the city. 

Puzzling over the mark as he drew, _Damian_ knew the others had soul bounds. But he still remembered overhearing a conversion between his grandfather and a recruit. The man’s shoulder had a small name written in black when his grandfather had demanded the name to be burned off. Saying _‘soul bounds lead to weakness, it’s better to destroy the weakness before it can lead to extortion.’_

And yet here, Father profoundly showed off the color, the origins from the collection of imbeciles he gathered. Grayson used his shared vision with Gordan, to gain an advantage during patrols. Todd used the pain bound he shared with Harper to make sure the other was still alive. Drake’s soulmates wrote notes and reminders to each other. Cain and Brown let them hear what music the other was listening to. Thomas’ pinky that was connected by a red string to someone else. The young Wayne decided that the entire thing was a case that the universe was pushing him to solve and he was not about to let this one remain unsolved. 

Maps knew her mark was dangerous. That’s why she hid it. She might only be ten, but she was able to guess the risk of having a robin perching on a sword(?). She’d have to figure that one out. But nevertheless, it would be bad. The young girl hid it from the world with bracelets. But she never stopped investigating the mystery that was her mark, currently, the Bats had a Robin. And she knew from her detective skills (read: the internet) that he was bonded to Superboy and Impulse. 

Maps continued her search and her fascination with the bats grew with every discovery. Then a year later she found the answer, the new dynamic duo. Made up with a new katana welding Robin, and Batman around the same time Nightwing mysteriously went off the grid. Maps continued to dig, filling up notebook after notebook of theories and evidence. She began staying out later heading up to the roof of the apartment, to catch a glimpse of her soulmate. Maps found herself drawn to the bird-themed hero even as she started attending Gotham Academy. 

Her best friend, Olive, Maps wanted to tell her so badly about her mark. But she knew Olive’s view towards Gotham’s masked heroes, so Maps withheld. 

Damian was bored, to say the least. Father had insisted he attend _The Gotham Academy._ His green eyes flickered as he ~~slumped~~ sat in his seat. Arms crossed, as his wrist sent a warm feeling through his arm. As Scarlet read one of the poetry books Todd had in his collection. The look of indifference stayed on his face as Scarlet slammed his book down on one of his counterparts’ desks in the class. Her head shot up from her notebook as Scarlet began to lecture the child (Mizoguchi) on the book and its ‘feelings’. 

That’s when Jørgensen’s head shot up and he moved to attack the professor. not that Damian _really_ mined his lesson was handly sufficient, to say the least. Quickly taking the assailant down, Damian stood up. Whipping off invisible dust he made his way to the back. Waiting out the rest of the lesson in relative boredom. 

Having smuggled in his breathing stick, (along with a few other weapons into the school) Domain took the stick and began the calming exercise. Moving from one set to another, and focused. It had been a trying day, with imbeciles with no escape. Releasing his pent up anger out in striking the air. He should not be stuck with such peasants, he was heir to the demon. _That was before Mother disowned you:_ The Traitorous part of his brain whispered. Landing with an air of ease, Damian’s right arm was pulled away from his body. Turning to see Mizoguchi from English class, her own hand pulling her forward. 

Damian attempted to pull his hand back, “I… I can’t—“ his voice trailing off in disbelief. Damian’s mind reeled, as he continued to stare at his hand in disbelief. A distant noise of _‘whoa whoa whaaaa—’_ registered in his mind. But the warmth in his wrist seemed to be growing stronger, edging him forward. 

It seemed to happen in slow motion. Maps’ hand attached itself to Damian’s. The warm sensation spread through Map’s whole body, before ebbing away. Looking into Damian’s eyes she knew he must have felt it too. “What are you doing? Let go of my hand, child, or ill be forced to—” Cutting Damian off “I can’t! They’re stuck together! By-” Maps’ voice trailed off as she looked down at their intertwined hands. “Oh, oh wow,” Maps stared in astonishment, at the little bit of exposed soulmark. It was too right to actually be right. “-tt-, are you even taking this seriously?” Maps snapped her eyes back up to his intense blue. Her thoughts were loud and clamoring for space in the front of her mind, all wanting to be the final piece of the puzzle. “Holy Crap.-You’re Robin!” 

Maps didn't even realize she said that last part out loud. Till Daiman had her pinned up against the statute. Maps blinked “-I don’t know how you managed to come across this information, but if you tell anyone.” Damian practically growled. The intense blue of his eyes had turned to flames noting that she’d probably have to do the ‘hey BTW we’re soulmates talk later’. That’s when the next mind shattering revelation hit her. “Wait- if you’re Robin. Then that means - Oh my crap, the butts do match!” 

Damian was impressed by Mizoguchi. She was childish and bubbly, but she was intelligent. And caught on to things fast, but now as they were setted Hammer’s office she didn’t look like any of the things Damian attupited to her personality. She looked more resigned, like a lamb waiting for the slaughter. Only this one wouldn’t kill her, it would no matter how hard she worked, would sweep job placements out from under her. 

Damian stood up and planted his hands on the desk. Talking over Mizoguchi, “she had nothing to do with it, Hammer. I took the feather. It is likely a Wayne family heirloom, after all.” Mizoguchi looked back at him, her mouth slightly ajar in shock. Damian gave her a reassuring smile (he hoped), turnin back to Hammer as the man spoke, “I consider it a good day when I expel a Wayne from my academy. It's been years since I’ve had the pleasure. You are truly your father’s son, Damian. And I’m sure like him you’ll find your own unique path outside of these walls.” Hammer’s words rang through Damian’s head as he left the office. 

“Damian, wait!” turning to the mysterious girl Damian raised an eyebrow to her. “Yes?” Mia Mizoguchi bite the bottom of her lip “We still need to talk.” walking a little farther down the corridor she let out a sigh. “Damian. Can I see your wrist?” Damian turned his wrist towards her, as she rubbed at her right wrist. Till Damian could see the beggins of a soulmark. It was of a robin on top of a katana, the enigma that was his soulbound had been solved. Damian looked at Mia in disbelief; it all made sense. 

Damian looked at his soulmate, if she was involved in the mysteries of Gotham Academy, as he thought she'd need protection. Reaching into a hidden pocket in his blazer Damian handed her a batarang. Damian watched her face light up as he slipped into the shadows. 

Maps looked up from the weapon, Damian was gone. Her notebook with their names crossed out, no longer seemed like a big deal. She, Mia “Maps” Mizoguchi, had found her soulmate. And for the moment was all that mattered.


End file.
